


Say My Name

by LucidDream1304



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDream1304/pseuds/LucidDream1304
Summary: You are afraid aren't you ?Afraid of me, afraid of love, afraid of the world.Don't be frightened beacuse after all...I know your name...And you know mine.





	Say My Name

She was sitting on a bench. 

Nothing surrounding her.

Only darkness. 

She starred at the sky, counting the faint stars, whishing for them to fall upon her ending her demise.

She sat there on the bench, praying for an answer.

"Why am I like this?" 

"What did I do?"

"Am I evil ? Or is evil me ?"

"Oh stars shining upon me, could you enlight my mind ?"

"Are you still shining brightly or are you already in your eternal sleep?"

"Send by the gods to show me the path..

But why am I so lost?"

"Please, someone find me."

She was sitting on a bench.

Nothing surrounding her.

Only darkness.

"Why do I have to fit in ?"

I don't want it, I'm prisoned in this darkness without escape

Can't get out, won't get out? 

But I want to be free 

Can't you let me go ?

"Answer me!"

"Does love choose us or do we choose love?"

"Am I being punished for loving? Or for loving the wrong kind?"

"Why does everything have to be complicated" 

The girl sighed. She lowered her head looking at her shoes. 

She was alone, wasn't she ?

There was nobody. 

She was sitting on a bench.

Nothing surrounding her.

Only darkness.

"Are you sure about that ?" A voice interrupted her. 

She looked beside her. A light blinding her eyes. 

A blonde girl smiling. Who is she ?

A Godess? An Angel ? Or the star? 

"You were overthinking everything again right?" the blonde said. 

"You should not worry about others. Just focus on me. Only me."

"I don't know you, who are you?" she asked the mysterious girl beside her.

"Trust me, you know who I am" the blonde said smiling. 

" No I don't. I don't even know your name"

"You know my name. Just take my hand and leave your mind and we will be one."

Trust me

All of a sudden the girl felt calm, an indescribable feeling consuming her whole body 

The blonde girl stared at her eyes, stretching out her hand. 

"I'm scared. What if you let go?" 

"I won't. 

"Never" 

The blonde came closer to her.

"Jiwoo!" she whispered. 

Jiwoos eyes grew big in suprise. 

She distanced herself from the blonde goddess.

"How do you know my name ?" Jiwoo questioned the girl

"You were the one who told me." she answered. 

"I embraced you Jiwoo, I embraced love. I just had to say your name."

"Can you do the same?"

"Or are you to afraid?" 

The blonde got closer to her again, leaning on her side. Her mouth near her ear. 

"Say my name Jiwoo" the girl whispered. 

Jiwoos heart beat was speeding up to fast for her liking. Her heart felt like giving up. 

How was she supposed to say her name if she did not even know it? 

Or did she ?

Yes she did, she was sure she knew but she could not remember it. 

"What is my name Jiwoo?" the blonde was locking her eyes with hers again. 

"Please say it ? Take my hand. Embrace me."

"Embrace my love" the blonde said with teary eyes.

Staring at her beautiful brown orbs it finally hit her. 

How could she forget ? 

How much of this darkness had consumed her sanity ? Was she always this weak ? 

The blonde girl that was sitting besides her, the girl that was begging her to say her name. The girl that accepted her with all of her heart. How could she forget her. 

Shame consumed Jiwoo. She felt stupid. But now she knew. 

It was time to be strong. 

She remembered. 

Everything. 

Jiwoo stared at the blondes eyes not daring to look away. A strange warmth was spreading in her chest.

She took a deep breath

„Say it…“ the blonde muttered. 

Jiwoo was ready. Ready to embrace her.

Jiwoo smiled at the girl and let herself get consumed by the warmth that slowly engulfed her. 

Jungeun.

The faint stars above her started to shine brightly glowing brighter and brighter, absorbing the darkness. 

It was becoming harder to keep her eyes open, so she closed them. 

The strange warmth from before was tranquilizing.

She slowly opened her eyes again. 

Jiwoo was sitting on a bench.

Nothing surrounding her, 

Nothing besides light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shxt but the Chuulip tag is dry af so I wanted to contribute lmao  
> Thanks for reading I appreciate it very much T-T


End file.
